Glucocorticoids, such as cortisol (hydrocortisone), are steroid hormones that regulate fat metabolism, function and distribution, and play a role in carbohydrate, protein and fat metabolism. Glucocorticoids are also known to have physiological effects on development, neurobiology, inflammation, blood pressure, metabolism, and programmed cell death. Cortisol and other corticosteroids bind both the glucocorticoid receptor (GR) and the mineralocorticoid receptor (MR), which are members of the nuclear hormone receptor superfamily and have been shown to mediate cortisol function in vivo. These receptors directly modulate transcription via DNA-binding zinc finger domains and transcriptional activation domains.
Until recently, the major determinants of glucocorticoid action were attributed to three primary factors: (1) circulating levels of glucocorticoid (driven primarily by the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis); (2) protein binding of glucocorticoids in circulation; and (3) intracellular receptor density inside target tissues. Recently, a fourth determinant of glucocorticoid function has been identified: tissue-specific pre-receptor metabolism by glucocorticoid-activating and -inactivating enzymes. These 11β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase (11β-HSD) pre-receptor control enzymes modulate activation of GR and MR by regulation of glucocorticoid hormones. To date, two distinct isozymes of 11-beta-HSD have been cloned and characterized: 11β-HSD1 (also known as 11-beta-HSD type 1, 11betaHSD1, HSD11B1, HDL, and HSD11L) and 11β-HSD2. 11β-HSD1 is a bi-directional oxidoreductase that regenerates active cortisol from inactive 11-keto forms, whereas 11β-HSD2 is a unidirectional dehydrogenase that inactivates biologically active cortisol by converting it into cortisone.
The two isoforms are expressed in a distinct tissue-specific fashion, consistent with the differences in their physiological roles. 11β-HSD1 is widely distributed in rat and human tissues; expression of the enzyme and corresponding mRNA have been detected in human liver, adipose tissue, lung, testis, bone and ciliary epithelium. In adipose tissue, increased cortisol concentrations stimulate adipocyte differentiation and may play a role in promoting visceral obesity. In the eye, 11β-HSD1 may regulate intraocular pressure and may contribute to glaucoma; some data suggest that inhibition of 11β-HSD1 may cause a drop in intraocular pressure in patients with intraocular hypertension (Kotelevstev et al. (1997), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94(26):14924-9). Although 11β-HSD1 catalyzes both 11-beta-dehydrogenation and the reverse 11-oxoreduction reaction, 11β-HSD1 acts predominantly as a NADPH-dependent oxoreductase in intact cells and tissues, catalyzing the formation of active cortisol from inert cortisone (Low et al. (1994) J. Mol. Endocrin. 13: 167-174). In contradistinction, 11β-HSD2 expression is found mainly in mineralocorticoid target tissues such as kidney (cortex and medulla), placenta, sigmoid and rectal colon, salivary gland and colonic epithelial cell lines. 11β-HSD2 acts as an NAD-dependent dehydrogenase catalyzing the inactivation of cortisol to cortisone (Albiston et al. (1994) Mol. Cell. Endocrin. 105: R11-R17), and has been shown to protect the MR from glucocorticoid excess (e.g., high levels of receptor-active cortisol) (Blum, et al. (2003) Prog. Nucl. Acid Res. Mol. Biol. 75:173-216).
Mutations in either the 11β-HSD1 or the 11β-HSD2 genes result in human pathology. For example, individuals with mutations in 11β-HSD2 are deficient in this cortisol-inactivation activity and, as a result, present with a syndrome of apparent mineralocorticoid excess (also referred to as ‘SAME’) characterized by hypertension, hypokalemia, and sodium retention (Edwards et al. (1988) Lancet 2: 986-989; Wilson et al. (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 95: 10200-10205). Similarly, mutations in 11β-HSD1 and in the gene encoding a co-localized NADPH-generating enzyme, hexose 6-phosphate dehydrogenase (H6PD), can result in cortisone reductase deficiency (CRD); these individuals present with ACTH-mediated androgen excess (hirsutism, menstrual irregularity, hyperandrogenism), a phenotype resembling polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) (Draper et al. (2003) Nat. Genet. 34: 434-439).
Notably, disruption of homeostasis in the HPA axis by either deficient or excess secretion or action results in Cushing's syndrome or Addison's disease, respectively (Miller and Chrousos (2001) Endocrinology and Metabolism, eds. Felig and Frohman (McGraw-Hill, New York), 4th Ed.: 387-524). Patients with Cushing's syndrome or receiving glucocorticoid therapy develop reversible visceral fat obesity. The phenotype of Cushing's syndrome patients closely resembles that of Reaven's metabolic syndrome (also known as Syndrome X or insulin resistance syndrome), the symptoms of which include visceral obesity, glucose intolerance, insulin resistance, hypertension, type 2 diabetes and hyperlipidemia (Reaven (1993) Ann. Rev. Med. 44: 121-131). Although the role of glucocorticoids in human obesity is not fully characterized, there is mounting evidence that 11β-HSD1 activity plays an important role in obesity and metabolic syndrome (Bujalska et al. (1997) Lancet 349: 1210-1213); (Livingstone et al. (2000) Endocrinology 131: 560-563; Rask et al. (2001) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 86: 1418-1421; Lindsay et al. (2003) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 88: 2738-2744; Wake et al. (2003) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 88: 3983-3988).
Data from studies in mouse transgenic models supports the hypothesis that adipocyte 11β-HSD1 activity plays a central role in visceral obesity and metabolic syndrome (Alberts et al. (2002) Diabetologia. 45(11): 1526-32). Over-expression in adipose tissue of 11β-HSD1 under the control of the aP2 promoter in transgenic mice produced a phenotype remarkably similar to human metabolic syndrome (Masuzaki et al. (2001) Science 294: 2166-2170; Masuzaki et al. (2003) J. Clinical Invest. 112: 83-90). Moreover, the increased activity of 11β-HSD1 in these mice is very similar to that observed in human obesity (Rask et al. (2001) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 86: 1418-1421). In addition, data from studies with 11β-HSD1-deficient mice produced by homologous recombination demonstrate that the loss of 11β-HSD1 leads to an increase in insulin sensitivity and glucose tolerance due to a tissue-specific deficiency in active glucocorticoid levels (Kotelevstev et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 94: 14924-14929; Morton et al. (2001) J. Biol. Chem. 276: 41293-41300; Morton et al. (2004) Diabetes 53: 931-938).
The published data supports the hypothesis that increased expression of 11β-HSD1 contributes to increased local conversion of cortisone to cortisol in adipose tissue and hence that 11β-HSD1 plays a role in the pathogenesis of central obesity and the appearance of the metabolic syndrome in humans (Engeli, et al., (2004) Obes. Res. 12: 9-17). Therefore, 11β-HSD1 is a promising pharmaceutical target for the treatment of the metabolic syndrome (Masuzaki, et al., (2003) Curr. Drug Targets Immune Endocr. Metabol. Disord. 3: 255-62). Furthermore, inhibition of 11β-HSD1 activity may prove beneficial in treating numerous glucocorticoid-related disorders. For example, 11β-HSD1 inhibitors could be effective in combating obesity and/or aspects of the metabolic syndrome cluster, including glucose intolerance, insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, hypertension, and/or hyperlipidemia (Kotelevstev et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 94: 14924-14929; Morton et al. (2001) J. Biol. Chem. 276: 41293-41300; Morton et al. (2004) Diabetes 53: 931-938). In addition, inhibition of 11β-HSD1 activity may have beneficial effects on the pancreas, including the enhancement of glucose-stimulated insulin release (Billaudel and Sutter (1979) Horm. Metab. Res. 11: 555-560; Ogawa et al. (1992) J. Clin. Invest. 90: 497-504; Davani et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275: 34841-34844).
Furthermore, given that inter-individual differences in general cognitive function have been linked to variability in the long-term exposure to glucocorticoids (Lupien et al. (1998) Nat. Neurosci. 1: 69-73) and dysregulation of the HPA axis resulting in chronic exposure to glucocorticoid excess in certain brain subregions has been theorized to contribute to the decline of cognitive function (McEwen and Sapolsky (1995) Curr. Opin. Neurobiol. 5: 205-216), one might predict that inhibition of 11β-HSD1 could reduce exposure to glucocorticoids in the brain and thereby protect against deleterious glucocorticoid effects on neuronal function, including cognitive impairment, dementia, and/or depression. Notably, it is known that stress and glucocorticoids influence cognitive function (de Quervain et al. (1998) Nature 394: 787-790); and it has been shown that 11β-HSD1, through its control of glucocorticoid action in the brain, may have effects on neurotoxicity (Rajan et al. (1996) Neuroscience 16: 65-70; Seckl (2000) Neuroendocrinol. 18:49-99).
There is also evidence that glucocorticoids and 11β-HSD1 play a role in regulation of in intra-ocular pressure (10P) (Stokes et al. (2000) Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 41: 1629-1683; Rauz et al. (2001) Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 42: 2037-2042); if left untreated, elevated 10P can lead to partial visual field loss and eventually blindness. Thus, inhibition of 11β-HSD1 in the eye could reduce local glucocorticoid concentrations and 10P, and 11β-HSD1 hence could potentially be used to treat glaucoma and other visual disorders.
Transgenic aP2-11βHSD1 mice exhibit high arterial blood pressure and have increased sensitivity to dietary salt. Moreover, plasma angiotensinogen levels are elevated in the transgenic mice, as are angiotensin II and aldosterone; and treatment of the mice with an angiotensin II antagonist alleviates the hypertension (Masuzaki et al. (2003) J. Clinical Invest. 112: 83-90). This suggests that hypertension may be caused or exacerbated by 11β-HSD1 activity. Thus, 11β-HSD1 inhibitors may be useful for treatment of hypertension and hypertension-related cardiovascular disorders. Inhibition of 11β-HSD1 in mature adipocytes is also expected to attenuate secretion of plasminogen activator inhibitor 1 (PAI-1), which is an independent cardiovascular risk factor (Halleux et al. (1999) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metabl. 84: 4097-4105).
Glucocorticoids can have adverse effects on skeletal tissues; and prolonged exposure to even moderate glucocorticoid doses can result in osteoporosis (Cannalis (1996) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 81: 3441-3447). In addition, 11β-HSD1 has been shown to be present in cultures of human primary osteoblasts as well as cells from adult bone (Cooper et al. (2000) Bone 27: 375-381), and the 11β-HSD1 inhibitor carbenoxolone has been shown to attenuate the negative effects of glucocorticoids on bone nodule formation (Bellows et al. (1998) Bone 23: 119-125). Thus, inhibition of 11β-HSD1 is predicted to decrease the local glucocorticoid concentration within osteoblasts and osteoclasts, thereby producing beneficial effects in various forms of bone disease, including osteoporosis.
11β-HSD1 inhibitors may also be useful for immunomodulation. Although glucocorticoids are perceived to suppress the immune system, in actuality, there is a complex, dynamic interaction between the HPA axis and the immune system (Rook (1999) Baillier's Clin. Endocrinol. Metabl. 13: 576-581). Glucocorticoids play a role in modulating the balance between cell-mediated and humoral immune response, with high glucocorticoid activity normally associated with a humoral response. Inhibition of 11β-HSD1 therefore can be used a means of shifting the immune response towards a cell-mediated response. Certain disease states, such as tuberculosis, leprosy (Hansen's disease) and psoriasis, trigger immune responses that are biased towards a humoral response whereas the more effective immune response may be a cell-mediated response. Hence, 11β-HSD1 inhibitors may be useful for treating such diseases.
It has been reported that glucocorticoids inhibit wound healing, especially in diabetic patients with ulcers (Bitar et al. (1999) J. Surg. Res. 82: 234-243; Bitar et al. (1999) Surgery 125: 594-601; Bitar (2000) Surgery 127: 687-695; Bitar (1998) Am. J. Pathol. 152: 547-554). Patients that exhibit impaired glucose tolerance and/or type 2 diabetes often also have impaired wound healing. Glucocorticoids have been shown to increase the risk of infection and delay wound healing (Anstead (1998) Adv. Wound Care 11:277-285). Moreover, there is a correlation between elevated levels of cortisol in wound fluid and non-healing wounds (EP Patent App. No. 0 902 288). Recent published patent applications have suggested that certain 11β-HSD1 inhibitors may be useful for promoting wound healing (PCT/US2006/043,951).
As evidenced herein, there is a continuing need for new and improved drugs that inhibit 11β-HSD1. The novel compounds of the instant invention are effective inhibitors of 11β-HSD1.